Related technical fields include perfusion apparatuses capable of monitoring, sustaining and/or restoring the viability of organ(s) and or tissue for storing and/or transporting the organ(s) or tissue, and in particular, apparatuses that include bubble traps and/or devices to remove entrained gas in a perfusion liquid.
Various perfusion devices developed for storing and/or transporting an organ include, e.g., a bubble trap or similar device for separating gas from a liquid path. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,128,740 to Wright et al. (Wright) discloses an example of an organ perfusion apparatus that includes a bubble trap. Wright discloses a bubble trap with an inlet opening, a gas outlet opening and a liquid outlet opening. In the depicted embodiments, the gas outlet opening is located near the top of the bubble trap. Wright discloses that a sensor associated with either an inlet tube port connector or a liquid outlet tube port connector can be used to detect the presence of bubbles. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0210959 to Dancu et al. discloses a hemodynamic simulator that provides independent control of pulsatile flow rate and pulsatile pressure. Embodiments include a noise filter for dampening high frequency vibrations created by movements of a peristaltic pump. The noise filter may also serve as a bubble trap, having a container with fluid inlet and outlet ports, and air inlet and outlet ports at or near the top of the container.
It is often desirable to obtain samples of perfusate during the perfusion process to monitor properties of the perfusate, organ and/or tissue. For example, Wright discloses a sample port in a tube that leads to an inlet of a bubble trap.